With an aim toward enhancing a television (TV) viewer's experience, the development of interactive television is emerging. Recently, TV service providers, content providers, and advertisers have supplemented linear programming with interactive features that allow the TV viewer to interact using his/her remote control. Typically, the TV viewer is relegated to pressing an inordinate number of buttons to input information (e.g., entering text or selecting from layers of lists or menus) in order to obtain desired information.